


Lovely Lady

by jacobsjudge



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: You live with your father, Maxwell Roth. However you want to meet his boss that everybody hates so much.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sup3rh3ro3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup3rh3ro3s/gifts).



> my apologies, the start is so fuc**** long   
> also sorry for errors  
> Y/N - your name  
> Y/H/C - your hair colour

Two months ago Y/N' mother passed away, leaving her with her father she knew nothing about. Her mother's close friend told Y/N about Maxwell Roth, shortly after the death ceremony. Of course the said man knew about your existence, but for unknown reasons he never tried contacting them. However, after the sad news, Maxwell knew you'd try to take a hold of him. The man offered Y/N a roof under her head, skeptically she agreed.

Now they're on much better terms, the young woman knew of his dangerous business, not that she minded. You gotta live somehow. Not that Roth ever involved his only child in this kind of stuff. He very much grew to love you. Although he didn't really show it, Y/N just knew.

Today was different, well not very different, but Y/N was finally meeting her father's boss. She was very excited to see him in person. Many told her about his frightening, predatory gaze, his booming voice, his constant frown. After all he is the Templar Grandmaster, so Y/N wasn't that surprised though. True, he did many scandalous things, but the woman just couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man.

"Y/N, I've got business to take care of. If you could, stay in the Theater." Roth exclaimed, already getting ready.

The woman rolled her eyes, but nonetheless played her role. "Of course, Maxwell. Maybe that Evie girl will stop by." she answered, paying he bought the act. 

"Hmm, just don't get yourself killed. We wouldn't want to get on the Frye girls bad side, now would we?" he questioned, grabbing her bare hand into his gloved one. 

She scoffed, "Okay, okay. Aren't you supposed to be heading for a meeting?" 

It was Roth's time to scoff. Shaking his head he went out, not seeing the mischievous grin on his daughter's face.

Quickly the young woman grabbed her coat, sprinting after Roth, trying not to get caught. She hid behind several building walls, by the time they got to the place it was nearly noon. Finally, the place she was in brought her back to reality. In front of her was a huge place, a beautiful garden surrounding it. Looking forward, she noticed two Templars guarding the gates, Roth already went through them.

Sighing to herself, Y/N tried her best to push her breasts up, so her cleavage could be seen. Even the toughest men couldn't resist the women goods. She walked to the opened gate, seeing the Templars already going to block her way in.

"Hello, boys." she greeted, sending them a flirtatious gaze. The men stood unfazed, but she could see the glint in their eyes.

Leaning forward, she said, "I was wondering if I could look around this amazing place.." one of them tried to grab her, but she moved to the side, tutting him.

"Already touching? Hmm, maybe if you'll let me walk around here, you'd get to touch later. What do you think boys?" she teased. 

They didn't say anything, but made way for her, feeling her body brush their arms. Before she could get away she heard their quiet exhales. Y/N's heart was pounding, never has she ever done such thing. It was filthy, offering your body like that, however it granted her a free passing. As calmly as she could she walked inside the palace. 

Voices echoed in the long, dark corridor. Y/N soon found herself in front of a oak door, the gruff voice belonged to Roth, however there was another voice, it sounded like honey to your ears. She could listen to it all day. Suddenly the door started opening, of course Y/N had to lean on the door, which leaded to her falling. To her luck she managed to put her hands in front of her face, before the impact. 

"Y/N, what are you doing here? I told you to stay!" shouted angrily, Roth. Not really mad, he didn't want his daughter to meet the man he works for. 

Her body was lifted of the floor, by a unknown by her man. He was quite tall, and handsome she should add. That moustache just brought tingles. The man only had a white shirt, suspenders with it and black slacks. The top four or five buttons were undone, showing a little bit of his dark chest hair. The woman stared at him, with her mouth partly opened. He chuckled, noticing where her attention was. 

Grinning, he asked, "Tell me, dear, Y/N. Why are you here?". That grin reminded her of the Cheshire cat, but it looked very good on him. 

Looking up, into his gorgeous eyes. "Oh, uh, well, Sir?..." she questioned, seeking out his name. 

Surprise was written on his face at her question, not expecting it. "Crawford Starrick." he replied. 

The man left his previous place and went to his desk, sitting behind it, but still closely watching the young woman. "Roth, do tell me, how do you know this young, beautiful lady?" 

Y/N blushed at his words, they held eye contact. He sent her a smile. 

"She's my daughter, one and only." Roth admitted. 

"That's interesting. Now, leave us." he announced. The Y/H/C haired woman didn't see the butler in the corner of the room. He held tea, though as soon as Crawford said those two words he was gone. 

Roth tried to argue, however Starrick did not let him, instead he pierced the women's father with his dangerous glare. It instantly shut him up. Maxwell hated that about Crawford, the power he held over others, but what could he do. 

Y/N looked down, missing her fathers worried gaze. 

When they were alone, Crawford started, "Please, do tell me lovely lady, why did you come here?". She started to sweat, already hating the tension.

"Well, you see Sir..." he nearly groaned in delight, hearing her calling him 'Sir'. "...my father always talks about you, and I just had to see the mysterious man. I hope I hadn't angered you by my curiosity?" 

Crawford shook his head, "They say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.." Y/N interrupted, "..but satisfaction brought it back!" 

The woman wanted to slap herself, why could she just keep it in? What she didn't expect was to hear him laugh, and oh boy, how she fell in love with the sound of it. 

"You, my dear, are one of a kind. Sit, darling." he pointed to the love seat on his left, just by his tea table. She did as he said. 

Y/N inhaled, "May I ask you a question Mr. Starrick?" he nodded. Her happy expression changed into a serious one. "Can... I have tea?" 

Yet he laughed again, that girl truly did awake something inside him. 

They talked for many hours, Y/N made Crawford laugh again and again, whatever nonsense she said, he would chuckle and full hearty laugh at. They just somehow clicked, like they were meant to be. Although the age difference was huge they didn't care. The woman questioned him about his early life, how he became the Grandmaster of The British Templar Order. In exchange, he asked her about her passions, hobbies, favourite activities. 

"Lovely lady, you are I must admit." he said, kissing her hand. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" 

Y/N smiled brightly, nodding her head. "I would love to, Crawford." 

Before they departed, she kissed the older mans cheek, feeling his stubble. 

"Till we meet again, my darling Y/N."


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after your meeting with Crawford he invites to for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for errors & such, hope you like it! :) oh also correct me please for any mistakes  
> ps. i suck at writing smut or anything nsfw so i ain’t gonna do that lmao
> 
> A/N in part one Maxwell was so f out of character, like damn. I know he’s a maniac & idk I just made him a lil bit softer??? 🤣 yikes.
> 
> s/n - servants name cause I’m not very creative & didn’t know what to come up with lmao.

“I cannot believe you left the Theatre, when I advised you not to.” Roth shouted.

You rolled your eyes, “I’m old enough to decide about myself, father.”

He stopped abruptly, his laughter booming suddenly. You stared at the maniac.

“You’re mental.”

“That I am, my daughter, that I am.” He grinned, doing the jazz fingers.

“What did my mother see in you? I can’t find anything normal within you, old man.” you stated, chuckling.

“Nothing, but she felt me.” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re disgusting.” you scowled. “I have a dinner to attend, au revoir.” you saluted, smiling from ear to ear.

You backed away to a room with your clothes, picking a beautiful blood-red gown. Your (h/c) hair was curled, sliding down your shoulders.

Your carriage was already outside, Crawford probably sent it earlier. You felt your insides tingle at the very thought of him.

The coachman greeted you, helping you up the three steps.

“Thank you.”

The ride wasn’t long, only few turns now and there. You quite enjoyed it, watching people chatting, drinking coffee and laughing together. It made you calmer, since you were practicing shaking, partly from stress and excitement.

You - a young lady as yourself having dinner with the most powerful (you even dare say more powerful that the Queen herself) man, Lord Starrick. The Grand Master of the British Order in London. How crazy is that?

However you must admit, he’s a very handsome man for his age. Oh you could just imagine his glorious moustache on you cli-

No. You shouldn’t be thinking about such things. You two just met the other day.

But a little fantasy before dinner wouldn’t hurt anybody, huh?

Just before you could imagine Crawfords big, rough hands on your thighs, making their way to the place that needed his attention most, you realised the carriage came to a stop and the coachman held the door open.

“We’re here, miss Y/N.”

“Oh, my apologies, sir. The beautiful nature must’ve taken my whole attention.”

“No need to apologise, miss. Now of you go, Lord Starrick is awaiting your arrival.”

He gave you a reassuring smile, which of course you returned with a quiet _“Have a nice day.”_

The Starrick mansion was very mesmerising, however the man himself was waiting for you.

Quickly you passed the glaring guards, you so shameless seduced last time and scurried of to find the handsome man.

“Ah, miss Y/N. Please, after me. Mister Starrick has just sat down.” one of Crawfords servants declared.

He brought you to a rather large room, where a long table stood in the middle, with Crawford Starrick sitting at the very head of it.

“My lovely lady, Y/N. You look marvellous. Good enough to eat.” he whispered the last part, looking hungrily into your eyes.

You stood practically paralysed, has he really said that.

“Huh, what?” you asked, dumbfounded.

“I said, are you ready to eat? My cook prepared his special.” he exclaimed, looking at you in question though you could see a small smirk forming on his face.

“Oh, yes, of course.”

“May I?” he asked, motioning your black coat.

When he looked at you again, now just in your dress, you swear you heard his breath hitch at the sight of you.

“My lady, you look absolutely beautiful, the most enchanting woman I’ve set my eyes on.” he complimented, eyeing you up and down.

“Thank you Lord Starrick, you look very handsome tonight, well, always.” you blushed.

The man wore a navy blue suit and a smirk on his gorgeous face. You nearly swooned when he grabbed your hand, leading you to the table. His touch was electrifying, your whole body buzzing with excitement from next events that’ll bring the evening.

Taking your gaze from his form, you sat down. His hand softly touched your collarbone, sliding it’s way to your neck, where you could feel his breath.

“Dinner may be served, S/N.” he exclaimed, straightening up and sitting at the head of the table.

“Tell me, my dear, how are you on this fine evening?”

“Oh, Lord Starrick, I’m very well, how about yourself?”

“My day was rather dull until you arrived, looking ravishingly.” he smirked seeing you blush.

Soon the servants brought the special dishes. Crawford poured you his finest wine, shipped directly from Italy.

**______**

You two moved to another room, it was his office. You were sitting in front of the fireplace, leaning back on the gold coloured couch. The man himself was playing with his skilled fingers a soft tune on his piano.

Just some time ago he told you everything about the Templar’s and Assasins, trying not to smirk proudly for telling you about his all successful missions. You watched him in awe.

“May I have this dance?” he stopped playing, now standing in front of you.

Nodding, you took his warm hand in yours, letting him lead you to the middle of the floor. He wrapped his hands around you, swaying with you from side to side.

“You must be a witch, my dear.”

“And why is that, my Lord Starrick?” he felt shivers at the name.

“You’ve cast a spell on me. I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. All I have in mind is you and your truly beautiful face. I couldn’t even converse with Ms Thorne, could you believe that?” he whispered, nipping at your earlobe. You inhaled sharply.

“Oh, what can I say, sir? I must be cursed.” you have him your best innocent eyes.

He smirked. “Well, why won’t I help you cure it?”

“Shall we move to the bedroom?” you rubbed your face against his neck, inhaling his cologne.

“Brilliant plan, my lovely lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to write smut to this, feel free :)  
> please leave kudos? <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please leave kudos!  
> This will probably be a two or three chapter story :)


End file.
